I am not a freak
by Someonesbaby987
Summary: My name is Chloe, and I am not normal. I thought my Aunt Lauren would help me. If you don't like you don't have to read it.
1. Preface

I** don't own any thing that has anything to do with Darkest Powers Sadness :(**

**Preface**

**Chloe POV**

My name is Chloe, and I am not normal. You see when I was 4 I learned I could see ghost. They scared me so my mother gave me an amulet to keep them away. When I was 5 I could tele-port. My mom gave me a bracelet to help me control it. When I was 6 I could create fire with my hands. That same year My mom died. At age 7 i moved things with my mind. Age 8 I was moved to a mental hospital because my family thought I was crazy.

When my mom was alive she covered up all the "Freak" accidents that seemed to happen around me, but now that she's gone i became anti-social. They decided that I was mentally unfit. They being My dad and my new step-mom.

She's gross. She hangs of my dad as if she wants to jump him right then and their. She trys to act like my mother. Telling me what to do, when and how to do it. I didn't listen so they sent me to Lyle house. Where my personal Hell began.

I thought my Aunt Lauren would help me, but she disappeared a couple days after I brought up the topic of my super-natural powers. She got all nervous, and stutter-e. The only person I could count on was gone. The night before I left I cried my self to sleep, in the bed I wouldn't see for a long, long time.

**Good? Bad? Great? Horrible? Please I'm begging you REVIEW!**


	2. Other People

**I don't own anything**

**_Thoughts_**

**Chloe POV (Age 8 when she first arrives at lyle house)**

My eyes are bloodshot from crying myself to sleep last night. I keep my eyes pointed downwards, afraid to meet anyone's gaze. Fear that even in a mental hospital I wont be wanted, because I am a freak among freaks.

When I had arrived a "Nurse" showed me to my room. (I didn't even bother to remember her name when she told me. I'm just gonna call her Satan's child.) My room is plain white, the walls the bed, the door. Nothing covered the walls

So here I am sitting on a the very white bed waiting for tomorrow to meet the others that are trapped here with me. Sleep eventually takes me, and the last thought flowing through my mind was I will fight as hard as I can.

**The next day****

I woke up feeling groggy. My brain was having a malfunction, suddenly I know what is happening. I'm gaining a new power. I groan, it's just my luck to have another one I don't know how to control.

I stand up and make my way towards the bathroom. The halls are just as white as "My" bedroom. _**Is their more then one shade of white**_, I wonder.

I knock on the bathroom door and listen for a reply to let me know if anyone is in their. I hear nothing so i turn the door knob and step inside. **_Yep defiantly more then one shade of white!_**

I look in the mirror and what I see I don't like. My hair is in tangles, my eyes are still blood shot from the day before, and I think I see a little drool on my chin. I brush my teeth, comb my hair, wash my face. Theirs nothing i can do for my eyes, so I walk out of the bathroom and head downstairs.

I stop on the bottom step. Apparently my new power is super hearing. Not that bad, easier to control then the others. I listen to the conversations going on in the dinning room.

"I hear that she see's ghost! Isn't that cool!"  
>"How would that be cool? I think it's freakish!"<br>"Lily your being mean! how would you like people calling you a freak?"

I stepped up to the door way and said in a distant voice.  
>"It's alright. I'm use to being ridiculed. I know I'm a freak. I can't help it I was born this way." I looked at the boy and girl sitting at the table. Seriously theirs only 3 people in this crazy mental hospital! The boy was short with dark brown hair, and dull hazel eyes. He had a kind face that had a frown resting upon it.<p>

The girl though had long Black hair and dark brown eyes. Her face was not nearly as nice as the boy had a shocked expression making her chubby cheeks look chubbier.

"I'm Chloe Saunders, and you are?" I asked politely. The boy shook his head as if clearing his head of thoughts.

"I'm Dylan Preston, and She's Lily Burns." I sat down at the table and looked at what was being served for breakfast.

"What is this?" I asked looking at the goop that was sitting in a porridge bowl in front of me.

"Cereal."

"That Is not cereal. Cereal looks appetizing, where as this looks like stuff that should be contain! I'm not eating it." I sat there with a look of determination on my face.

"lunch isn't any better, so you better start getting use to the food here." Lily told me. She acts like she is queen of the world. Just as she finished her sentence a different nurse then the one who showed me my room walked in.

"Hi Chloe my name is-" I cut her off.

"Don't care. I don't feel as if I should bother my self with learning your name."

"Stop being rude or you wont be eating any breakfast!" She shouted at me. The smirk on my lips made her even madder.

"I wasn't planning on eating it any way." She walked over to me and slapped me right across the face and demanded I go straight to my room. I hid my smile as I climbed the stairs. Maybe I can play a little game while I'm here called "Which Nurse gets the Maddest." Yup that's exactly what I'm going to do.

**Please Review! Was it good? Bad? PLEASE TELL ME!**


	3. Chloe's life

**I don't own anything**

**Chloe POV Major flash back**

**Age 8 a week after she arrives.**

The bruises cover my body. Blood drips from my forehead. Drip. Drip. Drip. It rings through my ears. It's punishment for talking back. A rule that i seem to love to break. Damn my stupid brain!

All three nurses were here tonight, and they each took their turns beating me. I should have listened to Lily. I should have kept my mouth shut.

Not even my supernatural powers can help me. It's like theirs a barrier surrounding this house. I saw Dylan walk in with a first aid kit.

I moved to sit up but stopped. The pain was to much and I fell unconscious.

**Age 9**

Lily was transferred. She didn't follow the rules, in fact she deliberately disobeyed them. If you break one you get beaten. Break 2 and your nearly dead, but nobody has ever broken three so no one knows what happens, but she broke all FIVE!

Rule 1, Do not talk back  
>Rule 2, Don't talk unless spoken to<br>Rule 3, No eye contact  
>Rule 4, All chores are to be done by 3pm<br>Rule 5, Eat all meals or go hungry for the whole week.

If you don't follow these rules, well i'd rather not say what happens it's horrible to even think of!

Theirs going to be a new kid tomorrow, her name is Tori, apparently she is bi-polar.  
>I'm going to have to tel her the rules so she doesn't get hurt like I did.<p>

**Age 10**

Tori is my best friend, Well my only friend. Since we are the only ones here in hell now. Dylan was transferred right after Tori got here.

When Tori first arrived I explained how it worked. Her words were "These are some psychotic nurses!"

We both had broken out into hysterical giggles, until one of the nurses told us to be quiet.

**Age 11**

I saw today. I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. He just prescribed this pill for me to take every morning. Yippee.

Theirs a new kid. His name is Peter. He doesn't talk to us, he's mute. He sits by himself all the time. Tori and I have tried to talk to him but every time we open our mouths he walks away.

Tori has given up on talking to him, so I followed her lead.

**Age 12**

I got a new yesterday. It's a physical shield. When the nurse tried to hit me this blue bubble popped up around me, and protected me. Apparently the nurse wasn't able to see it and when she went to grab a hold of me she smacked into a wall. Then another nurse walked into the room and said she saw her push me.

So now I have to have all my chores done by 1:30 or else I don't get fed.

**Age 13**

I got my period today. Do you know how awkward it is to your ask one of your worst enemy's if they can go get some tampons? You don't? well lucky you.

**Age 14**

2 new kids are coming. Me and Tori have been snooping and we have discovered that one of then -Derek- is here because he threw some kid and broke his back. We don't know who the other one is because he doesn't have a file. But we will eventually know everything about them!

**Good? Bad? Please review!  
><strong>


	4. Chloe meets Derrick

**Sorry For the long wait! I've been really lazy, and not very creative.**

The new kids are coming in today. They should be here around 2:00 pm. At least that's what I think Tori said.

"CHLOE!" Shit, I wasn't awake on time. Oh well i'm not really worried. Ever since I got that shield when I was twelve they haven't been able to touch me.

Walking out of my room to head to the bathroom, I bumped into Tori.

"You're up really late." She said, "It's past noon."

"Whoops. Well Then Im going to take a shower." I said walking past her with a slight smile on my face.

"You better I can still smell you from here!" She said while laughing. I pouted a little as I closed the bathroom door.

After I was finished with all my necessary things I went down the stairs to get a snack. Lets see they have graham crackers, pudding, vanilla crackers, a bunch of healthy stuff and chocolate chip cookies. Hmm tough decision, I choose the chocolate chip cookies. But It sucks because there on the top shelf and I'm really short.

I jumped to try and reach them but nope I couldn't get to them! Sadness. So I tried again and again. Until a long arm snaked past me and grabbed them and handed the cookies to me. Hey the cookies have a note on it saying "Don't eat." Why would I eat a piece of paper?

I looked at who gave me the box. Holy shit. This guy was really tall. Black hair, green eyes, over sized hoodie.

I love his eyes, I feel like I could stare at them all day. Like I kinda am now. Blushing slightly (A lot) I looked down at the cookie box in my hand. I mumbled a thank you and headed towards The dinning room. I sat down at the table and I felt more then saw the guy with gorgeous eyes sit next to me.

I turned to look at him, my I held out my hand. He took it.

"Chloe."

"DERRICK!" The nurse walked in, "There you are! OH! Chloe! What are you doing?"

"what does it look like I'm doing." I thought it was pretty obvious.

"It looks like your eating a box of MY chocolate chip cookies! Their was a note on in it saying don't eat."

"yeah I know. But it only said it on that piece of paper, not on the actual cookies." I said popping another cookie in my mouth before offering one to Derrick. Angry the nurse stomped out of the room. Haha what a loser.

"Do you always talk back?" 20 questions! I'm good at this game.

"Do you always wear over sized hoodies?"

"Do you always answer a question with a question?"

"Why should I answer that?"

"Why shouldn't you?"

"Okay you win, I can't think of another question." Laughter from the other room caught my attention. That was Tori's laugh and someone else's. But who's? Only one way to find out!

"TORI!" I yelled at the top of my lungs using air that was in my diaphragm.

"WHAT?" She yelled back.

"COME HERE!" I paused, "PLEASE!" I saw the dinning room door open and Tori walk in with an Asian guy with blond hair. Funky.

"What do you want?"

"Tori this is Derrick. Derrick this is Tori. She can be a real pain some times but I love her any way." I giggled when she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Chloe, Simon. Simon, Chloe." he nodded his head in greeting, and I nodded back. I turned my focus back to Derrick. "Wanna go to the living room?" He nodded his head yes, and we were off!

**Sorry It's s short! It will be longer next time! Please review!**


End file.
